Just Another Minute
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: "Just another minute, I...like this." PreciousmetalShipping, Silver X Gold, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**WHUDDUP BITCHES.**

**Another Manga related Pokemon story hurr~**

**I have an addiction to writing Manga-fanfiction Dx**

**I'm on like, Round 103 I think? It's been a while since I've read it. Everytime Silver and Gold are in the same panel, I'm like "KISSKISSKISSKISSJHFJSKJK"**

**Yeah.. Don't judge me.**

**Mkay, enjoy.**

* * *

"Silver."

The red head glanced up at the raven haired boy holding him. Gold smiled, tugging him closer into his chest. The two were crouched in the darkness of Ilex Forest, away from society and their friends, finally having some alone time together.

"Yeah?" Silver replied, his metallic silver eyes glinting under the moonlight.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Gold smirked, kissing Silver's forehead softly, his chin resting on his crimson locks.

Silver laughed softly, nuzzling closer to his lover. "You're so weird."

The two males were quiet, their breathing in a lethargic sync. Silver closed his eyes, a smile twisting on his lips. He loved lying with Gold. It had been days since they were alone together, since all the dex holders had come out to celebrate Crystal's birthday, the two boys couldn't touch each other. They didn't want their friends to find out about their relationship just yet.

"I may be weird, but I love you." Gold murmured softly. Silver looked up into deep golden orbs, a blush coloring his cheeks. Gold's fingers slid under the red head's chin, tilting his head up and pulling their lips together. Silver shivered at the tenderness of Gold's kisses, and how they sent a buzz through his spine.

"We should probably go…the Golbat are flying low." Silver said, wiggling out of his boyfriend's grip. Gold pouted, getting up off of the soft soil.

"I guess. God knows we don't want Green breathing down our necks about why were out so long." Gold chuckled softly, lacing his fingers with Silver. Silver's blush deepened in color. The two walked through the thick blackness of the forest, any slight light being choked out by darkness. A Zubat zipped in front of them, making Silver jump.

"Shit!" He spat in fear, huddling closer to Gold. Gold laughed, his arm wrapping around the other boy's waist.

"It's fine, I'm here." Gold said lovingly. Silver flushed red in embarrassment. _It was just a stupid Zubat…_ Silver thought coldly.

"Let's just get out of here." The red head said darkly, tugging on Gold's hand. Gold frowned. The ice from Silver's heart had melted, but sometimes, it would freeze suddenly. Gold worked too hard for his boyfriend to go back to his old, miserable self.

Silver had led them out of the thick forest, the gently lighted street greeting their exit. The two walked in silence, their hands still together. Crystal's house was just up ahead, music bumping. The dex holders may be serious when it comes to Pokémon, but when it comes to partying; they knew how to throw some of the best.

Gold stopped walking. Silver turned around, confused. Gold drew Silver into his arms, a spring breeze chilling them. Soft and sweet, like rain.

"Gold, we should be getting back…" Silver said softly, resting his head on Gold's chest. Gold smiled, running his fingers along Silver's back.

"Just another minute…" Gold whispered. "I…like this."

Both boys blushed, standing in each other's arms on the sidewalk.

"I…love you, Gold." Silver uttered quietly.

"I love you too, Silver." Gold smiled, drawing Silver into a passionate kiss.

"Now, we can go in and party!" Gold grinned, dancing in the middle of the street.

Silver laughed. Gold loved it when Silver laughed.

* * *

Gold & Silver both loitered around outside, kissing each other sweetly, laughing and being silly. Whenever Silver would suggest going back to the party, Gold would smile and tell him, 'Just another minute'.

The spring breeze rolled in again, brushing Silver's red locks against his face. He shivered. Gold turned around from his dancing, tilting his head in confusion.

"Are you cold?" Gold asked, walking to Silver and wrapping his arms around him. Silver practically melted into Gold's arms. Gold smiled, kissing Silver's head softly.

"Gold… we should get—"

Silver was interrupted by pink lips against his. Silver blushed violently, closing his eyes and letting Gold's tongue enter without asking. Gold's fingers traced up and down the red head's sides, a moan escaping Silver's lips.

Silver pulled away, blushing deeper. Gold chuckled, pulling him closer to his chest.

"We'll go inside now." Gold whispered. Silver nodded, pulling away from Gold's embrace and stepping away from him. Gold winced. He hated having to act like there was nothing between himself and Silver. Gold was ready to tell their friends as soon as the two had started dating, but Silver wanted to hide it. With a heavy heart, he accepted the condition. Gold loved Silver too much to not.

Gold pushed open the mahogany door, instantly opening the door to heat and grinding. A fast song was playing, people dancing hardcore in the living room. Gold scanned the room, looking for any sign of the birthday girl. He found her in the kitchen, a red cup in her hand and a certain sparkle in her eye. She was leaning against her refrigerator talking to Green.

Gold approached her slowly, since she had alcohol in her system. Crystal could get pretty rough and crazy when she had something to drink.

"Hey Crystal—"

"Gold! Where have you been?" Crystal shouted, flinging her arms up. Droplets of golden liquid spewed from the cup, splashing on the floor. "Did you get the olives? I can't have my martinis without olives!"

Gold smirked, shaking his head. Even though Crystal was completely serious at all the time, she was a part animal.

"Where's Silver?" Green chimed, placing her cup on the counter.

Green was like a sister to Silver. She was so protective of him, eversince they were kidnapped by the Masked Man. They escaped together, and they became closer than ever.

Gold shrugged, even though he knew exactly where he was.

"I dunno, you'll have to find him in the crowd." Gold said, taking a sip from Green's cup. Her brown eyes narrowed, turning on her heels and walking away from the kitchen.

"Hey Gold…"

Gold looked at Crystal, her blue eyes becoming foggy.

"Would you date Green?" She slurred.

Crystal obviously had a little too much to drink.

"…How many beers have you had?" Gold chuckled, reaching for her cup. She snatched it away from him, taking a long gulp.

"I've had three, thank you very much. But seriously, you two would be really cute together."

Gold raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Gold. You're like a little brother." Crystal smiled, patting his gold and black cap fondly.

"I'm not an Eevee, so don't pet me." Gold hissed, adjusting his elbows on the counter.

"Alright, chill. Can I at least set you two up on a date?"

Gold cringed. Silver was in the next room. He could see him out of the corner of his eye, talking with Green.

"…N-No, it's fine." Gold said quickly.

"C'mon, you might end up really liking her!"

Gold looked into Crystal's eyes, a pool of hazy blue poking at him to accept the date. Gold sighed, biting his bottom lip. He'd either have to accept it, or deal with Crystal's nagging for a long time.

"…Fine," Gold sighed. Crystal's face lit up, taking another swig of her drink. "But only one date. And I mean it, Crystal. _Just one._"

"Fine, fine, whatever." Crystal flung her arms around him, squealing victoriously. "You're not gonna regret this!"

Gold smirked, shaking his head. He gently pushed his intoxicated friend off of him, leaving her to enjoy the last few hours of her birthday.

* * *

Crystal's party lasted until four in the morning. The Kanto and Hoenn dex holders had scurried off to bed around three, the amount of party goers thinning. Gold waited until everyone was in a designated room, then he slipped into Silver's room and crawled into bed with him. He was already half asleep, his Sneasel curled up at his feet. Gold smiled, sliding underneath the blankets, wrapping his arms around sleepy Silver. Silver rolled to his opposite to face him, heavy eyelids meeting perky gold pools.

"Hey, sleepy head." Gold smiled, kissing his forehead. Silver groaned, nestling into Gold's neck.

"Do you know what time it is…?" Silver croaked.

"It's almost four, the last of the gym leaders just left." Gold said. Silver groaned again.

"I could barely get to sleep with all that music. No one cares about Pokémon rap at three in the morning."

Gold laughed softly, giving Silver a quick squeeze. He hoped that would relax the red head before he told him about his date coming up.

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

Gold bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

"I have… a date…soon."

Silver's head shot up, narrowing at Gold's nervous expression.

"You have a _what_?"

"Okay, okay, let me explain. When I was in the kitchen with Crystal, she said I should go on a date with…_Green—_"

"Why would you—!"

"Let me finish! Okay, she said, if I went on just _one date_ with Green, she would stop nagging me about it for good. Just one. I can assure you nothing's going to happen between me and Green."

Silver huffed, attempting to wiggle out of Gold's grip. Gold grasped him tightly, making him immobile.

"Silver, I love you. I would never date anyone else but you. This is just a date to get party animal off my back. Okay?"

Silver was quiet. Gold cringed. His speech didn't work that well, apparently.

"Just one?" Silver said quietly, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Just one." Gold said. He looked down at Silver, smiling at him in the faint darkness, moon beams streaming in on the white sheets. Silver gently lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Gold's. Gold gently sucked on his lip, Silver hesitantly parting for Gold's entrance, tongues sliding past the other's teeth. Gold thrusted his tongue farther, attempting to deepen the kiss. Silver pulled away, blushing lightly.

"I-I'm tired." Silver said softly, cuddling closer into Gold's chest.

"Goodnight, Silv." Gold smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"GOLD. WAKE UP."

Gold winced at the morning sunlight flooding in, an obstacle in his vision. His vision cleared, a hostile set of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Wha-…What…WHAT?" Gold shouted. His whole body froze.

_Did Crystal catch me sleeping with Silver…?_ He thought. Panic stung his nerves. Gold slowly turned to the other side of him on the bed.

Empty.

Gold sighed heavily in relief. If Silver had been next to him, he'd be pissed out of his mind.

"Get up! You have to get ready!" Crystal barked, yanking off the sheets and tugging Gold out of bed. He staggered, attempting to justify what was happening.

"Ready for what…" He yawned, stretching like a feline. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Your date with Green! It has to be PERFECT." Crystal grinned, shoving Gold towards the bathroom.

"Can't I at least get some breakfast?" Gold asked. Crystal slammed the bathroom door shut, preparing the exhausted male for his date with Green.

It took a good two hours, but Crystal had groomed and dressed him properly for a surprise date with Green.

Gold was still in his usually shorts and cap, but Crystal scrubbed the grim out of his hair and doused his wardrobe in cheap cologne. She made sure Gold used proper soap to wash off the stink. When Crystal said she wanted the date to be perfect, she wasn't kidding.

Crystal inhaled, nodding in satisfaction.

"That smell of dirt and sweat is finally gone." She smiled.

Gold frowned. That smell was his 'man stink'. Silver didn't mind it.

"I thought the date was gonna be like, near future…Not today."

"Well, I told Green about it, and she said tomorrow worked just fine. So, you'll be taking Green out to lunch." Crystal threw thumbs up. Gold frowned.

"Yanno, Crystal, you're controlling as hell." Gold said. Crystal blinked, a smile forming on her face.

"I know." She turned out of the room, stopping at the doorway. "Be downstairs in an hour for your _date_." She smiled when she said 'date'. Gold winced.

Crystal left Gold in his feminine odor, frowning about his afternoon plans.

The door opened slightly. Gold drew in a quick breath, bracing himself for Crystal, in case she had more grooming ideas.

"Hi, Gold."

Gold looked up to see Silver walk in slowly, clicking the door shut. Silver stopped, sniffing the air.

"…Your man stink. It's gone." Silver pointed out. Gold nodded, frowning dramatically.

"Crystal came in and violated me with soap and shampoo so I could smell good for this…_date._" Gold cringed.

Silver sat down on the bed next to him. Gold wrapped his arm around his waist, tugging him closer. Silvers hands folded in his lap, blushing lightly.

"You better treat Green right." Silver hissed, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. Gold smiled sweetly, softly kissing Silver's cheek.

"I promise." Gold said gently. Silver's blush deepened.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

Silver blinked, raising a crimson eyebrow at Gold. "What do you me—oh! About…us?"

Gold nodded slowly. Silver bit his bottom lip. He shook his head slowly.

"I wanna tell her." He said quietly. Gold nodded, turning Silver's head to face him with his index finger.

"Alright, understand." Gold smirked. Silver bit his lip harder, hiding a grin. Looking into Gold's gorgeous eyes just made him giddy.

Gold smirked again, but even more cocky. He leaned down and nibbled on Silver's neck flesh. Silver gasped, gritting his teeth. Gold delicately licked at the skin, Silver moaning softly.

Gold lifted his head up, locking lips with Silver, tongue thrusting into the red head's mouth. Gold broke the kiss, gently pushing Silver back on the bed. Silver smirked, tugging Gold by his shirt collar and setting him on top of him. Gold raised an eyebrow, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. Gold pressed their lips together again, passionately making out on Silver's bed.

The two kissed for what seemed like hours. Gold heard foot steps, making him lift from the kissing and smack his lips. Silver tasted sweet, yet tender.

"What?" Silver asked. His hands were draped around Gold's neck.

"I heard someone." Gold said, lifting himself off of Silver's lap. Silver pouted, sitting up on his elbows. Gold walked towards the door, opening it just a bit. Crystal was right down the hall. Gold cursed under his breath, hurrying to the bathroom and locking the door. Silver raised an eyebrow in confusion, shaking his head. His boyfriend was really goofy sometimes.

The door opened, a dark haired Crystal poking her head in.

"Hey Silver…" Her voice trailed off. Silver tilted his head in confusion.

"Um…" Crystal pointed to his lower body. Silver looked down, a relaxing erection poking through his pants. It wasn't incredibly noticeable, but it was…there.

Silver blushed violently, drawing his knees to his chin, cursing angrily.

Crystal giggled, walking into the room and clicking the door shut.

"It's fine, it happens." She smiled. Silver was incredibly grateful for his friend's understanding.

"Where's Gold?"

Silver pointed to the bathroom. He was too embarrassed to speak.

A toilet flushed, and Gold stepped out. Silver smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Crystal," Gold said casually. "What's up?"

"It's time to go, that's what's up!" Crystal grinned, grabbing Gold by his sleeve and dragging him towards the door.

* * *

**Eeee PreciousmetalShipping is love 33**

**So, I wrote this whole part a month ago, and I was like "Meh, I'll upload it."**

**Yup~**

**Oh, Silver.. you and your erections..**

**XD**

**You've read it, now review it.**

**Thanks, bro~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, part 2!**

**This took a whole snowday to write, so I hope it's good~**

**We had two snowdays in a row. **_**TWO.**_** Even though in my town we rarely get snowdays. I had a four day weekend~**

**Alright, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures Manga, nor the characters used. I do, however, own their personalities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gold looked at Silver still balled up on the bed. He smiled as he was dragged out of the room by the blue eyed girl. Silver smiled back, the door clicking shut. He flopped back on the bed, his erection now limp and back down to normal. Silver sighed heavily, flushing in red.

_Only Gold could do that…_ He thought.

Gold sat in the passenger seat of Crystal's car, arms folded and his hat tilted over his eyes. Crystal glanced at him, letting out a groan.

"At least _pretend_ to be excited." She said. They were somewhere in Goldenrod City by now.

"Why should I? It wasn't my idea." Gold snapped. Crystal rolled her eyes at how stubborn this kid is.

She pulled up into a small restaurant, where Green stood outside. She wore a simple black dress, looking around hoping to see her friends. Crystal turned off the ignition, looking at Gold. He looked back, tilting his hat back up.

"I can guarantee you'll have a good time." Crystal said, smiling sincerely.

Gold huffed, opening the door and stepping out. He might eyes with Green, and she blushed. He walked towards her, Crystal straggling behind.

"Alright, you two have a good time…" She said, winking. Green went pale, while Gold just ignored her attempt at humor. Crystal got into her car, pulling off and leaving the two acquaintances alone in front of the small restaurant.

Gold turned to Green, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So…you ready?" He asked. Green nodded, looking at her feet. They walked in, got their table from the host and took a seat at a table in the back.

Both didn't know what to say, so there was a long silence.

'…This wasn't your idea, was it?" Green asked. Gold looked up from his glass of water he was twirling his straw in. He bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Crystal came up to me at her party and told me to go on a date with you."

Green's face fell. She rested her elbows on the table. "I'm sorry she dragged you into this…" She said softly. Gold took her hand in his, making her jump. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled sincerely.

"Let's just say, this is two friends going out to lunch, not a date."

Green smiled a little, nodding. "Alright. So much less pressure now." She chuckled dryly.

The two dove into conversation, just about anything. Gold was surprised by how much they truly had in common, and how easy she was to talk to.

One their small lunch was finished, they walked to a nearby park, still deep in their conversation. Green had on Gold's red jacket, since she was shivering.

"So Professor Oak seriously made you _lose_ in the Pokémon League?" Gold asked, smiling. Green nodded, shoving her hands into the coat pocket. "Yup; he entered by the name 'Dr. O', and he totally _owned_my Pokémon." They both laughed. Gold had to admit, he really liked her laugh. It seemed to sparkle, and it was so sweet to hear.

The two were quiet, stopping and sitting on a bench. The streetlight next to it glinted, flashing a bit. Gold's arm was around the top of the bench, Green almost immediately nuzzling closer to Gold. Gold blushed lightly at the female in his arm.

"Yanno," Green said, breaking the pleasant silence that had fallen, "I had a really nice time tonight, Gold." She said quietly. Gold blushed deeper, smiling.

"I'm glad." He replied.

The silence fell again, leaving the two to their breathing. Gold turned and looked down at her, gold eyes meeting aqua. They smiled at each other.

Green's smile faded, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Gold closed his eyes, unaware of what was happening—until she tried to slip her tongue in. Gold snapped back into reality, pulling away and facing forward, shaking his head.

Green looked at him, worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gold looked into her eyes, sighing. "I didn't mean to lead you on like that."

Green sighed softly, leaning back against the bench. Gold bit his lip. She had every right to know about himself and Silver.

"Green…" He started. Green looked at him, her eyes lidded. He bit his lip.

"I…how do I put this…"

"Just say it, Gold."

She didn't sound happy.

Gold shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm dating Silver."

He opened his eyes slowly, a wide eyed Green staring back at him.

"Since when!" She exclaimed.

"Since four months ago…"

Green blinked, placing her hands on her face, shaking her head. _Oh, God…_ Gold thought.

"Why didn't you guys tell me this? I'm so happy for you guys!"

Gold whipped his head up, looking at the bright face of Green. A smirk cracked on his face. "You mean…you're not…mad?"

"Of course not! I've been waiting for you two to get together since…_forever_! Before you guys were dating he would gush about you nonstop, and I always thought it was so cute! Took you damn long enough to ask him out!"

Gold blinked, looking at Green. He couldn't help but grin and start laughing. He couldn't describe how excited he was.

He pulled Green into a warm hug, still grinning like a madman. Green smiled, returning it. With Gold's large sweatshirt and his soft embrace, she was melting in the immense and comforting heat.

"Can we not tell Silver about that little kiss we just had?" Gold said softly, still holding her tightly. Green chuckled dryly, nodding. "We don't have to," She replied, "But don't you dare hurt him." She hissed. Gold smiled, releasing her.

"I promise. Now, we should probably call Crystal and get home." Gold suggested. Green smiled. "That would be a good idea."

Gold called Crystal on his PokéGear, and she arrived about ten minutes later. While they were walking to the car, Green grabbed his wrist.

"Do you want your jacket back?" She asked. Gold thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nah, you keep it."

* * *

**Awe, Gold is a sweetie.**

**Letting Green keep his jacket, D'AWWWWW!**

**I know, it's really short, but the date was really short.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**You've read it, now review it.**

**Bye!**

**EDIT: Well hey, one year later and I've finally decided to fix that space mishap.**

**Why are you reading this? It's so bad Dx**

**But thank you for tolerating it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, before we start, here's a warning.**

**This part is Rated M, for a gentle lemon at the end.**

**If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**This minor porn is dedicated to BARBARA, because she's a slut.**

**JK I love her and she's one of my OCs 33**

**Alright, you've been warned.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, nor the characters I have used.**

* * *

Crystal drove the two back to her home in Violet City in silence. Gold was grinning and staring out the window; Green was smiling and twiddling her thumbs. Crystal smirked, automatically thinking the two had a good date... a _very_ good date. She pulled into the driveway, the three exiting the car and walking into the house. Green went to the living room and plopped on the couch. Crystal grabbed Gold by his shoulder and pulled him aside, a big grin on her face.

"Soo, how'd the date go?" She asked, eagerness dripping from her tone. Gold smirked, shrugging.

"It was... it was nice. Very nice." Gold said. And he meant it. He enjoyed himself.

"Oh, was it really? _How_ nice?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "It was nice Crystal. That's all you're getting."

Crystal pouted, taking his hands and bouncing up and down. "C'mon, at least a little-"

Gold snatched his hands away from her, shaking his head and smiling. "I'll never tell." And he walked away before Crystal could nag any longer. He sat on the couch next to Green, looking down at her and smiling. She was still wearing his sweatshirt.

Green looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at his grin.

"...What?" She asked.

Gold shook his head. "Nothing. Just had a really nice night."

Green blushed, chewing on her thumb nail. The sleeves on the jacket were too long, so they covered her hand. "I did too."

Gold leaned down so their faces were inches apart, making Green blush deep. "I have to admit," He whispered, "You're a really good kisser."

Green was blushing so hard you couldn't see an inch of her pale skin. She smirked, letting go of her thumb nail and biting her lower lip. "..One more time?"

Gold's face flushed red, surprised her response. He looked over the couch; no one was in the kitchen, Crystal was upstairs, and so was Silver. He took a deep breath, looking back into her blue eyes.

"I'm up for it."

He leaned in and pressed their lips together, his face feeling hot. His fingers touched her cheek gently, feeling her shudder until his touch. Gold slid his tongue in, feeling bold. Green didn't object, so he explored willingly. Green slid her tongue through, a small wrestle in the middle, sliding past his teeth and around his gums. A small moan left her lips, making Gold even more cocky about his kissing. He ran his fingers through her dark brown hair, thrusting his tongue in farther. Green broke the kiss, opening her eyes and locking into a gaze with Gold's sparkling gold eyes. She blinked, her lips pursing, unaware of what to say. Gold smirked.

"I..uh.." Green stuttered in a whisper. Then, there were foot steps. Gold untangled his fingers from her hair, his sweet touch leaving her cheek. She bit her lip as they shifted farther away from eachother. Silver walked down to the kitchen, not noticing the two on the couch. She looked at Gold, smiling.

"Go get your boyfriend." She whispered. Gold smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

"Thanks, Green." He whispered back, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Green leaned back on the couch, sighing heavilly. _Maybe in another life, Green, Gold may want you.._ She thought, tuning back into the television.

* * *

Gold walked into the kitchen, walking up behind Silver and wrapping his arms around his waist. Silver jumped, sighing in relief.

"God, you scared me, you asshole." He laughed. Gold kissed his cheek softly, eyeing the food he was making.

"...Why is it ironic that you're making me a sandwich?" Gold asked.

"Because I'm not a woman?" Silver said. Gold pouted, ticked that he couldn't finish his joke. "I know your humor too well, Gold." Silver chuckled. Gold rolled his eyes smiling. His arms were still around Silver's middle, so he nipped at his cartiledge gently. Silver gasped, dropping the knife he was using to spread his mayonnaise on the counter. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Green is right there, knock it off." He hissed uneasially. Gold spun him around, looking into his metalliac silver eyes. He smirked, fingers tracing down the red head's sides. He leaned in near his ear, his smirk growing more cocky with every breath.

"Then we'll have to finish this.. _upstairs_?"

Silver blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gold said.

Gold grabbed Silver's wrist and led him up the stairs in Crystal's house. He couldn't describe how happy he was. His date with Green went smoothly, and she finally knows about himself and Silver. Gold smiled wide and he opened the bedroom door, tugging Silver in and closing it with his feet. It clicked softly under the ball of his foot. He turned back to Silver, grinning wickedly.

Silver raised an eyebrow as Gold pulled Silver close into his chest.

"Gold, are you okay? Did your date go really well or something?" Silver asked. Gold shook his head.

"I'm perfect. I'm just glad to see your beautiful face." Gold kissed him with all the passion in his body, making Silver blush.

Silver broke away, a smile against his face. "I've never seen you this…energetic before."

Gold just smiled wider—if that was possible—and laid Silver on the bed, adjusting himself on top of him.

"I love you," Gold said, his fingers running through his lover's red locks. "You don't even understand." He leaned down and kissed Silver's neck, sucking tenderly. Silver didn't object, enjoying the feel of Gold's tongue on his pale skin. Gold broke away, slipping out of his black shirt with ease. He propped Silver against the headboard, peeling off his maroon shirt. Silver shivered under the warmth of Gold's bare chest on top of his. Their eyes met, metallic silver meeting sparkling gold. Silver smiled. Gold leaned down and kissed him, his fingers sliding from Silver's sides, down to the belt loops on his black jeans. Silver, again, didn't object, so Gold searched around for a zipper while he explored the red head's mouth. Gold broke the kiss, unzipping the jeans and sliding them down, a stiffening erection greeting him through his boxers. Gold smirked, glancing up at Silver. Silver blushed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gold's fingers wrapped around the waistband of the purple boxers, sliding them down little by little. Silver bit his lip, already fed up with Gold's teasing. A mixture of a groan and a moan left Silver's lips, making Gold smile. He yanked off the boxers, Silver's hard member springing up. Gold wrapped his fingers around it hungrily, jerking it slowly. Silver clenched the sheets in his fingers, biting his lip harder. Gold's touch drove him crazy.

"You like that, huh?" Gold murmured seductively. Silver nodded quickly, clutching the bed sheets so tightly he would probably rip them.

"I bet you'll love this, then." Gold said softly, flicking his tongue against the tip of Silver's member. Silver groaned, a thousand volts of pleasure coursing through his veins. Gold smirked, a very cocky one. He was enjoying the love sounds jumping out of Silver's mouth.

Gold continued to lick the tip slowly, Silver still belting out agonizing moans. He then knotted his fingers in Gold's dark hair and lifted his head up, furious silver eyes narrowing at him. He was trembling, and there was already pre-cum oozing from the head.

"Quit your damn teasing and get on with it." Silver said firmly, letting go of Gold's head and leaning back against the headboard.

Gold smiled, engulfing the erection in his mouth. Silver yelped, melting into the bed sheets. Gold's head bobbed up and down against Silver's member—which was much bigger than he expected. It was almost as big as his, which is pretty damn large—still enjoying Silver's screams of ecstasy. It was incredibly salty, but he loved every suck just as much as Silver did.

"Gold…fuck…I'm gonna…" Silver bit his lip hard, shutting his eyes. Gold knew what was going to happen, so he pulled the erection from his mouth and jerked it furiously. Silver screamed out Gold's name, his seed spilling out onto Gold's fingers. Silver curled up in a ball, trembling and panting. Gold looked at his fingers laced with white, licking them fondly. He went to the bathroom to finish himself off, and cleaning up. When he exited the bathroom he jumped on the bed and laid next to Silver, who immediately nuzzled into his arms. Gold smiled, kissing Silver's head lovingly.

Silver's breath began to slow, his eyes closing.

"I love you, Gold." Silver uttered softly. Gold smiled again, laying his head on the pillow.

"I love you too, Silver."

* * *

**Alright, there's your porn. It was quick and to the point, so I'm sorry if you expected full on BUTT SEX.**

**I have yet to gather the courage to write butt sex yet.. Maybe as time goes on, I'll be able to write it~**

**I hope you liked this story o' mine, this is probably my favorite so far.**

**I won't be updating on stories for a while, since I want the newer stories at least half written.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**You've read it, now review.**

**Bye everyone~**


End file.
